


A Reason to Make Some Noise

by monstabaebae



Series: Changki Bingo Entries 2019!! [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A bit of degrading, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Changki Bingo, Feelings, Heavy Petting, Humor, M/M, Maekouts, More characters to be added, Slow Burn, Smut, Switch Couple, changki rise, changkyun plays loud music to bug kihyun, kihyun works in retail, might make this chaptered idk yet, minhyuk is kihyun's boss, music fic, music references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Kihyun hates his neighbor 305, aka Changkyun, for always making noise and bugging Kihyun as much as he can.So, Kihyun offers him sex as a peace treaty.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya friends!  
> I am back with another Changki Bingo submission: Neighbors
> 
> I honestly enjoyed writing this and I'm contemplating if I should make this an ongoing fic. Let me know in the comments below.  
> Thank you!

It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon and Yoo Kihyun was tired.

Clicking a million buttons on his POS and getting through the huge 4pm rush with a smile plastered on his face, he powered through his afternoon, waiting for the day to end.

All he could think of in his head was the bane of his existence.

Once the crowd was over, the cashier took a sip from his silver thermos, taking long sips with a happy sigh. Finally, some peace.

“You okay up here?” Kihyun looked up to see his boss, Minhyuk, smiling at him. The male’s mischievous expression always made him uneasy, but it quickly changed with concern. “You look beat.”

Running a hand through his hair, Kihyun shook his head with a groan. “I feel like shit.”

Leaning against the counter, Minhyuk adjusted some cigarettes that were on the shelf next to him. “Your neighbor again?”

“Who else would terrorize me in the middle of the night?” Just the mere thought got his blood boiling.

Kihyun had moved into his current apartment for around a year or so. It was a second-floor apartment with wide windows, hot water and a pretty view of the city. Everything was quiet and he lived happily.

That is, until neighbor 305 moved in.

It had been less than 3 months since the resident moved in and it has been the person’s _mission_ to piss Kihyun off. Between the crashing and banging in the morning and the loud music at night, Kihyun hardly had any time to himself without a migraine.

“All I want is to just enjoy the quiet when I’m not working. I just like being… alone on my day off.” The black-haired male said with a sigh.

Minhyuk blinked unevenly, his smile soft as he shrugged. “You’re such an old man, Ki. You’re too young to be staying inside all of the time. I’m the manager here and I go out almost every week.”

“I’m surprised this store hasn’t burned down with your wild antics.” Kihyun muttered, stocking his register with plastic bags and receipt paper.

“I’ve singed it a few times, but nothing major.” The weirdo smiled even bigger, a brightness in his eyes that nearly brought a smile to Kihyun’s face.

“I honestly wonder how we’ve been friends for so long.”

“Cause I’m the only one who cares about your crabby ass.” Minhyuk focused his attention on the POS, typing in his login info before typing in a few codes. ““Why haven’t you told the leasing office about the noise? Maybe they can do something about it.”

Kihyun bit his lip. “I thought about it before and I sent them some calls, but all they did was send out a letter to keep the noise levels down after a certain hour. It’s been pretty quiet lately but… it’s like I’m the only one who can hear the music playing.”

“Or maybe your neighbors just ignore it.” The manager chimed.

Kihyun sighed. “If only I could ignore it. Believe me, I would if I could.”

It was quiet for a moment, then Minhyuk turned his head. “Do you at least know what this neighbor looks like?”  

“Sadly, I do.” Looking at the door to the store, Kihyun felt his blood pressure sky-rocket all at once, rage filling every pore as he growled. “Speak of the devil.” Kihyun shook his head. “Welcome.”

“Hey, Kihyun.”

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Kihyun clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. A male with short black hair, acne-scarred skin and an evil smile walked into the store. Walking straight towards Kihyun.

“Hello, Changkyun.” Kihyun responded, fixing his shirt from under his apron as he spoke with a huff. “What are you doing here?”

Changkyun pulled one of his earbuds from his ears and shrugged, his features filled with ill-intentions as he pulled out his wallet. “I was actually stopping by to grab some snacks. I have a huge assignment I have to finish tonight and I need all the sugar I can get. Expect lots of noise from my apartment tonight.”

Kihyun nearly snapped but kept it as calm as possible, his tone slightly strict. “Can you at least pretend to be a decent human being? You’re not the only person in the apartment building. We all have to deal with your noise.”

The younger male let out a laugh, his dimples showing as he rubbed his neck. “You caught me. Then again, I don’t care about bugging anyone else.” He grinned, almost cutely. “I just want to bug you.”

“I swear to God, I’m gonna call the cops on you if you keep it up.” Reaching under the counter, Kihyun grabbed a basket and passed it to the male.

“I can’t wait.” Changkyun took the basket and gave Kihyun a wink before walking off.

At the end of the counter, Minhyuk had a sly smile on his lips. “And who might that be, Kiki?”

Surprised, Kihyun snorted. “You were so quiet, I thought you left to do something less boring instead of watching me do my job.”

The manager rolled his eyes, his newly bleached hair falling slightly below his eyebrows. “Believe me, I want to walk away, but I can’t after seeing you all cute for that kid.”

“Cute? Are you blind, or just permanently stupid?” Kihyun let out a frustrated growl, avoiding Minhyuk’s eyes as he did his best to make the registers look as neat as possible. “He’s 305, the one that tortures me nonstop. If murder were legal, I would’ve buried him in a ditch a long time ago.”

“Someone has made Yoo Kihyun homicidal to the point of no empathy? Not everyone can do that.” Minhyuk teased, his smile growing bigger as he rested his head on his hand, eyes fully on Kihyun. “Tell me, do you think of the dashing boy when you dream at night?”

“God, no- Minhyuk, please, fuck ff.” He groaned, fixing the candy. He was already exhausted and just seeing Changkyun added to the weight on his shoulders. “I honestly am so sick of that little demon; I would do anything to get him to back off. I honestly just want to choke him out- “

“Maybe that’s what you need to do.” Minhyuk suddenly said, his eyes wide.

With a big smile, Kihyun nodded excitedly. “You think so too? Good, cause I’m gonna break his little-”

“No! No, Ki. Not that.” Minhyuk shook his head. He pulled Kihyun close, the smile on his face nearly blocking out his eyes as he whispered. “Have sex with him.”

Kihyun was silent for a moment, trying to comprehend what the idiot had just said. Then, he screamed. “ _What?! That is the stupidest thing I have ever-“_

Nearly tackling Kihyun to the ground, Minhyuk covered the male’s mouth with his hand. “Stop struggling and listen. He’s annoying, you’re crabby cause of the noise he makes. He wants you to notice him. You’re single and fuckable, so just go and fuck it out, then everything will be back to normal.”

Struggling to get out of the iron grip, Kihyun hissed and bit Minhyuk’s hand. “Stupid idiot, that is just ridiculous! I have no intention of doing that!”

Minhyuk shrieked, pushing Kihyun away. “Did you just _bite_ me, you bratty little lawn gnome? Ugh! You’re so stubborn!”

Finally free, Kihyun fixed his clothes and stood up with a deep scowl. “I hate that little mongrel. I’m not gonna sleep with him just to stop the noise he makes!”

Rolling his eyes, Minhyuk sighed. “What happened to you saying you would do anything to stop the noise? This is your chance. Just fuck him once and be done with it. Then, you’ll have nothing but peace from here on out.”

At that, Kihyun fell silent. He was mad he was actually _considering_ Minhyuk's stupid suggestion, but it wasn't a horrible idea. Changkyun was kind of cute, despite being a complete asshole, and if having sex with him would make the noise go away… It’s just sex after all. Nothing serious.

Kihyun was still running the pros and cons to the situation when Changkyun himself stepped up to the counter, his basket full and his smirk naughty. “What’s got you so tense, Kihyun? You’re gonna give yourself frown lines.”

Finally noticing the male, but not changing his expression, Kihyun looked at Changkyun intensely. “Changkyun.”

Sensing the aura, Changkyun’s smirk dropped and his eyes got big. “You okay? Sorry, I hope I didn’t piss you off.”

Woah. Changkyun knew how to show remorse? Perhaps… this could be fun.

Getting nervous, the college student bit his lip. “I’m getting nervous now. Look, if this is about the noise-“

“Changkyun.” Looking at the younger male in the eye, Kihyun said, “Fuck me.”

“I – What?” Changkyun’s mouth fell open. In Kihyun’s peripheral, Minhyuk’s eyes were huge but he had the biggest smile on his face.

Ringing up the total and bagging the items, Kihyun smirked. “You like to make a lot of noise to bug me. Let’s see who makes more noise tonight; me, or you.” He clicked the POS screen and smiled sweetly. “Your total is $23.75 when you’re ready.”

 

 

Kihyun ended his shift at 7pm and ran home as fast as he could. He got showered and changed, refusing to think about what was going to happen that night.

After he had confronted Changkyun at the store, the younger male paid silently and nodded to the request. “Be at my apartment at 8pm. Clothing optional.” He smirked on the way out, but he seemed nervous.

The more he tried _not_ to think about it, the _more_ Kihyun thought about it. He wondered what he should wear. The jerk was pretty hot and Kihyun didn’t want to show up in just a t-shirt and boxers. He used his favorite vanilla-scented body wash and shaved. He wanted to look his best, even for a one-night bang.

Going through his closet, Kihyun was sipping on some honey chamomile tea in his robe. He loved his apartment, small as it was. He kept everything neat and organized; the rugs and bathroom were cleaned weekly, he swept and made the bed every day and his furniture was all cherrywood with white accented furniture. He had photos of his friends on the wall and kept everything in order with Feng Shui and endless bookcases.

He honestly loved being home. It was a place where he was free to be himself. To be as annoyed, happy or sad in his own space. He could cook and watch sad Lifetime movies on a Friday night in his own space and no one could judge him. He loved that.

As he took a sip of his tea, Kihyun could hear the beginning of a EDM track blasting from the apartment upstairs. He glanced at his clock.

7:55pm

Changkyun was waiting for him. Teasing him.

Kihyun looked over the space and sighed. He was so ready to get this over with so he could sit down with a good book before going to bed.

He tugged on some random clothes and grabbed his phone and keys. Locking the door behind him, he made his way upstairs.

The music was getting louder the closer he got to Changkyun’s apartment. The tracks ranged from Rock, to EDM, to R&B, to Rap. It all depended on how Changkyun was feeling and since he was getting laid tonight, apparently EDM was the way to go.

When Kihyun finally reached Changkyun’s door, it sounded like there was a rave coming from the inside. Feeling a migraine make its way into his skull, Kihyun bashed his fist on the door multiple times. “Changkyun!”

The music didn’t stop, but it did get a bit lower. Then, the door opened and Kihyun felt his mouth go dry.

Standing there, with his hair messed up perfectly and his shirt wide open for the world to see, Changkyun was smirking at him. He had nothing else on besides the shirt and very short boxers, leaving nothing but muscles and smooth skin for Kihyun to see.

He looked delectable.

“Hello, Kihyun.” Changkyun said in the tone that Kihyun hated. It was so low and playful and just… sexy. “Ready to scream for me?”

Flaring his nostrils, Kihyun pushed Changkyun aside and walked into the apartment with a roll of his eyes. “Let’s hurry up and do this. I’m ready to go home and go to bed.”

Shutting the door behind them, Changkyun walked over to the smaller male with a grin. “Already? You haven’t even taken off your clothes yet. At least, let me ravish you and make you cry my name a few times before you leave.”

“You’re so full of yourself. I bet you’re still a virgin.” Kihyun undid the jacket he was wearing and tossed it onto the floor. He was wearing a white tank-top and a pair of white booty shorts, showing off his strong legs and lean figure. “I doubt you could please someone like me, with your taste in music.”

Changkyun’s eyes took in Kihyun’s body, slow and steady, as though he were unwrapping the most delicate of gifts. Slowly, he reached his hand forward and caressed Kihyun’s lower lip with his thumb. When Kihyun didn’t move, he spoke.

“I bet that when we’re done tonight, you’ll be begging to come back here to play some more.” Changkyun was looking deep into Kihyun’s eyes, asking for permission with his gaze.

“We’ll see. As long as you stop playing your music so late at night, I’ll ride your dick until sunrise.” He smirked at Changkyun’s moan and kissed the younger male on the lips, closing the distance between them.

The kiss was slow at first, Changkyun trying to figure out the pace before he began to kiss deeper. Kihyun was impressed; the kid could kiss, but he was a bit too shy. He’d better take the wheel.

Pulling Changkyun closer, Kihyun tilted his head into the kiss and swiped his tongue along the younger male’s lips. The moved their tongues with one another, hot and steamy as they both exchanged soft moans that were lost in the pounding bassline.

Pulling away slightly to breathe, Kihyun kissed along Changkyun’s cheek, then down to his jaw and along his neck, sucking softly at the skin with labored breathing. “Where’s your bed? I want to get to the good part.”

“Making out isn’t a good part?” Changkyun chuckled, picking Kihyun up and carrying him to a small room. There was a bed, a dresser, a small closet and work table covered in papers and a laptop. The source of the music was coming from there and Kihyun was ignoring the headache once more.

“It would be if you would choose something better to play while we do this.” Kihyun let himself be set down, suddenly pulling Changkyun into another dominating kiss. He sucked on Changkyun’s tongue and reveled in the way the younger male keened, then pulled away. “Put on something else, Changkyun.”

Practically drunk off the kisses, Changkyun got to his feet and went to his laptop. A few clicks later, Changkyun came back, a smoother song playing on the speakers.

“Much better.” Kihyun smiled, placing a few more kisses on the male’s lips, loving the warmth filling his veins. “Is this Somebody Else by The 1975?”

He felt Changkyun’s smile against his mouth. “Yeah. I really like the song, despite the lyrics. It’s very mellow, gives me emo energy.” He moved to lay on the bed, pulling Kihyun closer to his chest and kissing him lazily.

Kihyun felt he smooth melody play in his head as they kissed. He explored Changkyun’s lips slowly, wanting to memorize the taste on his tongue and how intoxicating the kisses were. Pulling away, he began to kiss down Changkyun’s neck to his chest.

The younger male caressed Kihyun’s face, his cheeks flushed. Kihyun mentally groaned at the sight, loving how wrecked Changkyun looked already. He kissed and licked down Changkyun’s chest and torso, biting the skin harshly and enjoying the whimpers in response.

“You’re so sensitive. Should I bite you harder?” Kihyun teased, his eyes on Changkyun’s as he bit a sensitive area on Changkyun’s inner thigh. He tugged on the skin again with his teeth and smirked as Changkyun bucked his hips roughly at the sweet pain.

“Kihyun…” Changkyun moaned out, his breathing heavy as he rocked his hips to Kihyun’s teases.

Kissing down Changkyun’s navel, he slowly pulled back the male’s boxers and groaned. Changkyun’s length wasn’t the biggest, but it was a good size and it was leaking at the tip in a way that had Kihyun’s desire burning hotter than before.

Taking it gently in hand, he traced the length with his tongue from base to tip, caressing every vein with his tongue. Above him, Changkyun was a moaning mess.

“K-Ki… please.” Changkyun begged, his cheeks growing rosier by the second as he spread his legs. He bore every inch of himself shamelessly and whimpered. “S-Suck me off, please…”

Stunned and filled with need, Kihyun lapped at the slit with his tongue. “You’re such a needy little brat. I’m gonna make you suffer for a bit. Be a good boy and take what I give you.” With that, he pushed the length into his mouth with one long suck.

Changkyun was sweating as he whined, overwhelmed by the bliss as Kihyun worked. The older male sucked the length slow and gentle, then began to bob his head and take it to the back of his throat mercilessly. He was torturing with the speeds and loved watching Changkyun tremble to the mere brush of his tongue.

He kept Changkyun’s hips in place so he could give a proper blowjob. Suddenly, Changkyun’s hips began to shake and his voice became higher, so Kihyun pulled away altogether.

Eyes barely opened, Changkyun growled. “Why did you stop? I almost came.”

“Did I say you could, little slut?” Kihyun’s voice was dark, strict and filled with dominance as he caressed the younger male’s face. “You take what I give you, which will be nothing if you keep it up. Are you going to be good?”

Changkyun nodded, cheeks flushed, falling silent. “Yes, sir. I’ll be good.”

Kihyun chuckled in response, suddenly sitting up. He slowly stripped out of his own white briefs, his length springing free from it’s confines. Then, he pulled Changkyun’s head down and brushed the head against the male’s lips. “Suck.”

Changkyun all but whined as he lapped at the head. He sucked gently, soft and teasing, to the point where Kihyun had to tug his hair as a warning. Not missing a beat, Changkyun suddenly swallowed the length whole and had Kihyun seeing stars.

The song had changed, a song Kihyun didn’t recognize this time, but it had a rock undertone and lyrics he felt in his bones. He gripped onto Changkyun’s hair and began to fuck his throat hard and steady, making sure he wasn’t hurting the college student as he got lost in the wet heat surrounding his length.

He felt the heat crawl into his blood and into his head, his breathing growing heavy as the younger male sucked and swallowed expertly. Feeling his own release approach, he pulled out of Changkyun’s mouth and pulled the younger male into a deep kiss.

“You did so well, baby.” Kihyun praised, his kisses lingering and passionate. “You deserve a reward for being so good.”

Changkyun melted into the kisses, his lips still wet from sucking Kihyun off. “..Wanna fuck you, Ki.”

“Get the lube, sweet boy.” Kihyun whispered, pulling away and adjusting himself onto his stomach, exposing his plump ass and smooth legs.

“Jesus, you’re so gorgeous.” Changkyun moaned, his hands frantically searching the nightstand and succeeding in knocking a few things over. Laughing under his breath, Kihyun hid his smile. This kid was kinda cute, in a clumsy twink kinda way.

“Excuse me, I am not a twink.” Changkyun suddenly said, quickly putting on a condom and pouring the cool lubricant onto Kihyun’s entrance.

Kihyun jumped at the sensation but melted to it, his grin bright as he shook his head. “I didn’t know I said that out loud.”

“Take it back.” The younger male growled, his large hands caressing and squeezing the back of Kihyun’s legs and ass before he pushed his finger into the older male. “I am not a twink.”

“You’re not? You could’ve fooled me with the way you were begging.” Kihyun continued to tease, rocking on the digit and getting used to the feeling. He wanted to see how far he could take this.

“’Cause you’re fucking sexy, you fat-cocked jerk.” Changkyun suddenly raised Kihyun’s ass in the air slightly, pushing another two fingers into the older male and massaging the area. “I’m gonna fuck you better than anyone else can.”

“Prove it.” Kihyun turned his head back at Changkyun and moaned, biting his lips and sighing in need as he pushed his ass closer to the younger male. “Fuck me like you mean it, Changkyun.”

That was all it took for Changkyun to bury is length deep into Kihyun, both of them moaning at the sensation before the college student began to snap his hips. He pinned Kihyun’s body down with his own and kissed down the older male’s neck, grounding his length and bucking wildly.

Kihyun felt his entire body begin to shake in pure pleasure, a pleasure he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He let himself go, moaning as he kissed Changkyun and met each thrust with his own bounces, every stress melting away with each bash of the headboard against the wall. His veins were burning with heat and he loved it.

Wanting to switch it up, Kihyun sat up and pushed Changkyun so he was on his back. Not pulling off, Kihyun braced his hands on the younger male’s chest and began to bounce. They both moaned and began to rock their hips, the wet noises filling the air.

“Fuck- Fuck, Ki, you’re so sexy when you ride me.” Changkyun moaned out, gripping Kihyun’s ass and spanking it as he began to buck his hips wildly in the new position.

Kihyun bounced with each thrust and arched his neck towards the ceiling, the heat filling every inch of him until he was melting in the hot room. He writhed and moaned, gasping for air as Cry Baby by The Neighborhood began to play on the speaker.

“W-Why… don’t you ever play these songs when you’re bugging the shit out of me?” Kihyun gasped out, his body arching sinfully as Changkyun brushed his prostate perfectly.

Changkyun grunted and smiled, bucking into that spot like his life depended on it as he reached up to caress Kihyun’s face. “’C-Cause I like to be difficult. Sometimes you gotta annoy your crush and have sex with them to swoony teen angst songs, in order to really confess your feelings. The complicated plan is the best plan.”

Kihyun opened his mouth to respond, when Changkyun began to pound into him with all of his strength. He collapsed onto Changkyun’s chest and dug his nails into the male’s arms, eyes rolling back and his screams endless as his body began to boil over in pleasure. “S-Shit, gonna cum..! Changkyun…!”

“Let it out, Ki. I’m here.” Changkyun gritted his jaw and pulled Kihyun into a desperate kiss.

All at once, Kihyun let out a cry and released onto Changkyun, his bones becoming liquid and his brain feeling nothing but warmth and a wave of pleasure. He felt Changkyun shudder under him and moan, their kisses becoming slower as they caressed each other’s arms and backs, tender and sweet.

The let long minutes pass as they kissed lazily in the afterglow, taking in each other’s scents and enjoying the contact. Finally, Kihyun opened his eyes and looked over Changkyun’s beautiful blissed out face. “That was pretty amazing.”

“Does that still make me a twink?” Changkyun asked, his smile slow as he caressed Kihyun’s sides.

“With the way you move your hips, you’re a definite sexy switch. Congrats on the promotion.” Kihyun chuckled, slowly sitting up. He winced as he climbed off of Changkyun to grab his clothes, hissing once emptied.

Changkyun caught his breath and removed the condom before tossing it into the nearby trashcan. He sat up and caressed Kihyun’s bare shoulder, giving it a kiss. “I know you were in a rush to leave earlier… but I went pretty hard and I know you must be hungry. Can I interest you in some homemade ramen and raspberry iced tea?”

Kihyun looked back at Changkyun silently, biting his lip as he pondered the offer. A part of him wanted to be done and walk out, his mission accomplished. All he wanted was to end Changkyun’s game of being obnoxious with some sex, so the younger male would leave him alone for good.

But there was something about the sex… the passion, the emotion, the music. It felt so intimate, from the kisses to the actual touches and sex. It felt oddly natural, safe even. He couldn’t help but feel curious about Changkyun, he wanted to know more about the sexy, annoying neighbor of his. Plus, more sex would definitely be an amazing bargaining chip.

With a genuine smile, Kihyun placed a kiss on Changkyun’s lips. “Make sure to skip the EDM tonight and you’ve got yourself a deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun finds himself looking for Changkyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated after so long! Don't hate me guys, I hope this will make up for my absence- >.<

Kihyun walked around his apartment the next morning, tidying up his bedroom and opening the blinds to a new day. The radio in the living room was playing soft jazz throughout the space, in attempts to calm the male’s overthinking brain about what had happened the night before.

Kihyun knew he did the one thing he wasn’t supposed to do after a one-night stand. Well, he did many things that wasn’t supposed to be done after a one-night stand.

Changkyun had offered him ramen and raspberry lemonade, like he had promised and they had started to talk. Kihyun learned that Changkyun was going to be in school for one more year, until he graduated with his Bachelors in Music Production and had originally gotten kicked out of the campus dorms due to noise complaints (what a surprise). His parents were divorced, he had a genius older brother and was the black sheep of the family.

As he spoke, he never took his eyes off of Kihyun, his gaze curious, unlike the smoldering gaze he used when they were having sex. But the simple look made Kihyun’s heart race in anticipation, as though the younger male was undressing him with his eyes.

They talked for a bit longer, the slightly burned ramen and overly sweet tea sitting strangely on Kihyun’s tongue, when Changkyun leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and warm, the sweetness on Changkyun’s lips from the sugary drink making Kihyun ache for more.

Soon, Kihyun was straddling Changkyun’s waist as they made-out hotly, hands tugging at each other’s hair and nails breaking skin as they clawed each other’s back. The kisses were natural by now and the fire in Kihyun’s blood couldn’t be quenched, even as they went for another round on the kitchen table.

It was rough and loud, Kihyun unashamed with his legs in the air while Changkyun pounded into him and marked his neck with deep bites. It was sinful, delicious and by the time Kihyun came, his mind was in a cloud he never wanted to be off of, curling into Changkyun’s neck with a blissful moan.

Changkyun had cleaned the two of them up with a warm washcloth, his eyes tender as he looked at Kihyun. “You can spend the night if you’d like. There’s space on the bed, I don’t mind taking the couch.”

It was in that moment, Kihyun realized way too late, that he had broken the rule. He had spent more time with Changkyun, actually _wanting_ to get to know more about the male, went another round and was actually _considering_ spending the night.

Kihyun had fallen silent and politely declined the offer, slowly getting up to put on his clothes. He limped to the door and looked at Changkyun, the male looking disappointed. It made Kihyun’s heart ache, but he ignored it.

“No more noise, Changkyun. That was the deal, okay?” He wasn’t sure what else to say or do. Should he kiss Changkyun? Should he thank him for the sex?

 _No,_ his mind told him. _Just leave, you did what you had to do. Don’t go catching feelings for this kid._ He nodded to himself and moved to walk out the door.

Suddenly, Changkyun pulled Kihyun by the arm into a deep kiss, one that sent warmth down to his toes and had his heart pounding wildly in his chest. A kiss that he reciprocated eagerly, without hesitation.

The college student pulled away after a few moments, his smile and expression almost… tender. Then, it was replaced with a smirk as he tugged at Kihyun’s lower lip with his teeth. “Don’t worry, you’ll want more soon enough.”

_What a brat._

Kihyun had woken up in his bed with pain in his legs and ass, highly annoyed. Not only was he mad that he had the most _amazing_ sex from his asshole neighbor, but that he also had a dream where he had sex with the male again and woke up hard.

 _Life is so cruel._ Kihyun groaned as he knocked his head repeatedly on the tile wall as he jacked off, trying not to moan so loudly as he imagined Changkyun sucking him off and pounding into him from behind-

It was almost shameful how much he came in his hand.

What had he gotten himself into?

 

 

A few days had passed and Changkyun was nowhere to be found.

He didn’t stop by the store where Kihyun worked and, strangely enough, no music could be heard from his apartment anymore. He was so happy to tell the news to Minhyuk, who nodded in approval with that smug look on his face, happy that his plan worked.

At first, Kihyun was more than relieved to get a good night’s sleep. No more loud music at 3 am, no more having to take migraine medicine the next morning from the pounding bass. He was happy at first, it was what he wanted after all.

But then, two weeks had passed and still, no loud music or any sign of Changkyun. It began to bug Kihyun. Had Changkyun moved away? Was he in an accident? Did he… hate Kihyun? These thoughts began to bother him with each passing day, until it began to worry him.

Kihyun was at his mailbox one sunny morning, shuffling through his mail, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, Kihyun.” Kihyun immediately recognized the person as his neighbor from down the hall. Hyungwon was his name. He was a tall, lanky and very handsome male with large eyes that always seemed to never get enough sleep. He rarely came out of his house if he wasn’t working, so Kihyun was honestly surprised to see him.

“Hey Hyungwon, how have you been?” Kihyun smiled, feeling some of his built-up tension ease.

The lanky male shrugged; his smile soft. “Nothing much, just got home from an overnight shift. Saw you and thought I’d come say hello. How have things been with you?”

Kihyun ran a finger through his hair. “Same old, still working at the convenience store.”

Hyungwon laughed. “You’re _still_ working there? Then again, I’m sure Minhyuk keeps the job entertaining for you.” He placed his hands in his pockets, his smile bashful. “Is he still single, do you know?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes playfully. He had nearly forgotten how much of a crush Hyungwon had on Minhyuk. They had all went to the same college together, Hyungwon having been a year younger than the two males, but Hyungwon always had a deep crush on Minhyuk. Minhyuk knew of Hyungwon’s crush but was always waiting for the taller male to make a move, he liked being chased.

“Maybe you should ask him. I know he goes out a lot on the weekends and I know for a fact that he’s going out tonight since it’s Friday.” Kihyun looked at his nails, giving out the information casually enough s Hyungwon would take the bait.

He took it without missing a beat. “I’d honestly love to see him. Do you have any idea where he’s gonna go tonight?”

Kihyun picked up his phone, going through his messages and finding the one Minhyuk sent him that was filled with emojis and exclamation points. “He’s going to a bar tonight called _Champagne_ around 10pm. He wanted to go since it’s a bar that shows live entertainment, he likes to see new talent.”

Hyungwon was already looking at his watch. “It’s 10 am now. I have time to take a nap, get dressed and go to a few meetings before I go-“

Kihyun raised a brow. “Woah, you’re actually going? Why so suddenly?”

The younger male chuckled, turning away to go to his apartment. “When you want to find someone, you do whatever it takes to find them.” He paused to look back at Kihyun. “Besides, you’re going with me hyung, so get out of your cozy clothes and get ready to party!”

Kihyun’s eyebrow twitched, neither confirming nor denying the ‘invite’. He looked over his mail once again, narrowing his eyes as he saw a letter addressed from his parents along with a few bills.

He found himself looking up towards Changkyun’s apartment door, aching to go up and knock on it, to see if he was there. He’d even accept loud music at this point, as long as Changkyun was okay. That was all that mattered.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Kihyun went back into his apartment with a deep blush, getting ready for the crazy night that was going to happen.

 

 

Kihyun was partially wrong and he admits it.

Hyungwon showed up to Kihyun’s place a half hour before then were supposed to leave, to ask about cologne preference. After twenty sprays of ten different colognes, Kihyun dragged Hyungwon out of his place by the collar, locking up with a series of curses. It would take weeks for those scents to lift from his furniture.

As Kihyun locked his door with his things in hand, Hyungwon looked at the older male with a smug grin. “I have to say, hyung, you look mind-blowingly sexy.”

Kihyun tried not to let the praise get to his head. “Thank you, I did my best to look amazing tonight.” He was wearing ripped black jeans, a black V-neck shirt and a black leather jacket, his hair tousled to the side. He was wearing his favorite converse sneakers and chain around his neck, making him feel confident in his attire. He never got to dress up since all he did was work, so he’d might as well go all out when going to a club.

He looked at Hyungwon with a smile. “You look sexy too, Minhyuk is gonna love it.”

“You think so?” Hyungwon went for a long-sleeved white button-up with ripped denim jeans. He looked just casual enough with his shirt unbuttoned and his blonde hair pushed back perfectly, that he didn’t look like he was trying to impress his long-time crush. It was effortless.

Kihyun almost second-guessed his outfit, but held his head high as he led his friend out into the evening street. It was a bit chilly, but they were taking Hyungwon’s car so he didn’t have to worry about changing. “Trust me, he’s gonna have a hard time taking his eyes off of you.”

Hyungwon’s smile was tender as he unlocked his car, nodding to himself. “Awesome.” He opened the passenger seat for Kihyun and got into the driver’s seat, pulling away from the curb and driving off into the night.

Kihyun rolled down the window, taking in the city lights and scents. He was a small-town boy and had moved to the big city after college to explore a different life. He always found himself attracted to the different restaurants and people that seemed to fill every street. He itched to have his camera on him so he could capture these moments, but held the feeling back like he always did.

The arrived at the bar twenty minutes later, the building made of brick and stone, unlock the concrete buildings that surrounded the area. Walking inside, a kind hostess led them to the seated area, where they spotted Minhyuk at the bar almost immediately.

He was looking regal with a long-sleeved black shirt and a black choker around his neck, his jeans white-washed and gently tattered to shape his toned legs. His eyes had a bit of shadow around the, just enough to accent his chocolate-colored irises.

He spotted Kihyun first, eyes wide and smile his big as he took a sip from his glass. “Woah! The prince actually left his tower! I’m impressed to see you, and to see you looking so delicious.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes and punched his friend in the shoulder as greeting. Then, he glanced at Hyungwon, who seemed frozen on the spot. “I brought a friend with me. You remember Hyungwon, don’t you?”

Kihyun swore he could see the light bulb go off in Minhyuk’s brain and he wished he could take a picture of it. Minhyuk’s eyes honed in on Hyungwon’s face, then his attire with a warm smile. “Of course I do. It’s been a long time Hyungwon, how have you been? I see you’ve grown into that handsome face of yours.”

The blush that bloomed on Hyungwon’s face was beautiful and also hilarious, the male struggling to speak. “I-I’ve been well, can’t complain. You haven’t aged a bit, Minhyuk hyung. You look as lovely as always.”

Minhyuk batted his eyelashes, his smile turning seductive. “You can just call me Minhyuk, now that we’ve graduated.”

“Fuck, how did I end up being the third wheel?” Kihyun muttered to himself, ordering a drink and plopping on the other side of Minhyuk as the eldest male flirted with Hyungwon.

Sipping his drink, Kihyun looked around the club. It had a good amount of people of all races and ages, mostly people in their 20’s though. The area radiated off a gentle aura, a place to relax and drink with friends without a care in the world. He found himself liking it, smiling softly as he people-watched from the bar.

A little while later, the lights went down and people began to cheer. Glancing around, Kihyun tried to see what people were cheering at, his eyes on a small stage in the center of the club that was surrounded by speakers and a microphone.

“Is someone going to sing?” He asked aloud, even though he knew it was a dumb question.

“Yup.” Minhyuk sang, already on his third glass of whiskey, his finger tracing Hyungwon’s lips as he spoke. “It’s a live-talent place, a few people are going to perform. Tonight is hip-hop night, but they’re gonna have a ballad singer go up first.”

“Interesting.” Kihyun hummed, finding himself excited to hear the live music. He had always loved hearing new talent, just like Minhyuk. He was actually having fun.

A few minutes later, a kid with floppy brown hair and braces walked up to the mic. He couldn’t have been more than 18, but as soon as the music began to play and he began to sing, Kihyun was floored by his voice.

He was nervous, a slight shake in his voice, but he radiated passion as he sang the lyrics with hie entire soul. Kihyun felt himself singing along to the familiar melody, cheering the kid on with the crowd until the song was over.

The boy bowed and waved to the crowd once the song was over, his braces glistening in the light as he stepped off the tiny stage. Kihyun was sad to see him go, but made a mental note to find out who the kid was.

After the boy, two girls appeared the stage and began to rap to a steady beat. They were around 18 as well, with an amount of charisma Kihyun had never seen before. He found himself nodding his head along to the beat, smiling as he got lost in their fun and lively performance.

Once they walked off, the lights changed and a light fog began to settle on the floor. The crowd cheered in excitement, Kihyun hanging on the edge of his seat.

Out of nowhere, Minhyuk punched Kihyun in the arm. “Ow! What was that for?” Kihyun growled, eyes not leaving the stage.

“How have things been with Changkyun? I haven’t heard you talk about him.” Minhyuk’s voice sounded sober enough, his eyes clear as he looked at Kihyun with a strange seriousness.

Kihyun felt his mood go south as he chugged his drink. “I haven’t seen him since that night we had sex. I don’t know where he is, he doesn’t even play music anymore.”

Minhyuk licked his lips. “Are you happy about that? It’s what you wanted.”

Frustrated, Kihyun sighed. “I’m happy he doesn’t make noise but… I find myself looking for him everywhere I go. It pisses me off.”

Chuckling, Minhyuk smiled. “I know that feeling.” He leaned in close, his breath sour with the scent of liquor. “Tell me, what would you say to him if you could see him right now.”

Kihyun closed his eyes, drowning out the crowd as he thought of Changkyun’s face. His smile, his voice. “I honestly… don’t know. Maybe curse or hit him. But I honestly just want to see him, one more time.”

The crowd suddenly began to cheer, but not before Minhyuk whispered something into Kihyun’s ear. “Get ready to see him then.”

Kihyun’s heart stopped, unsure if he heard Minhyuk right. “W-What did you say? Is he here?”

Without a word, Minhyuk pointed to the stage, where two males’ silhouettes were seen behind a blue light. Then, the lights changed to a spotlight and their faces were shown.

There, standing dead center of the tiny stage with a mic in hand, was Changkyun. Only he wasn’t wearing a baggy sweatshirt and ratty jeans, he was wearing a muscle shirt and extremely ripped jeans with a piercing glistening from his eyebrow. He looked sinful.

Kihyun watched as Changkyun searched the crowd, taking in the cheers as his skin grew covered in goosebumps. Then, he opened his mouth and began to rap.

Kihyun had never seen a more entrancing sight in his life.

He was so used to Changkyun being silly or dorky, sensual even. But he had never seen the younger male look so confident, his movements and energy as he performed precise and demanding full attention, his deep voice captivating to the ear.

Changkyun rapped with the male beside him, the performance dynamic and powerful. The rapped of love, loss, courage, struggle and bursting through doubt, song after song that had the whole club singing along. Kihyun never took his eyes off of Changkyun, not once.

It felt as though it was over in the blink of an eye, and Kihyun gasped as the duo said their goodbyes. The other rapper, who went by the name of Jooheon, smiled at the crowd with a dimpled grin. Changkyun introduced himself as I.M, waving coolly to the crowd as the lights went down.

Without thinking, Kihyun got to his feet. He watched as the crowd paid and tried to run outside, hoping to catch the performers in their cars before they left. Kihyun needed to find a way to get to Changkyun, he didn’t know why but he had to see the male up close, talk to him and-

Beside him, Minhyuk draped an arm around Kihyun’s shoulder. “I know the owner and the security staff, go tell them you’re with me and they’ll let you see Changkyun.”

Kihyun felt nervous, but smiled gratefully at Minhyuk. “I’ve never wanted to kiss you so bad in my life, you’re not so bad when you’re not being annoying.”

“So sweet.” Minhyuk grinned, placing a kiss on Kihyun’s cheek. “Work a double for me next week and I’ll take that as thanks.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, wiping his face in disgust. “Asshole. Go bounce on Hyungwon’s dick or something, I have a mission to do.”

Minhyuk smirked. “Oh, I will. And good luck, Kihyun.”

Kihyun nodded and ran over to the backstage area, saying Minhyuk’s name to the intimidating bouncer. As though by magic, the bouncer let him pass and Kihyun walked into one of the rooms.

To his dismay, he had accidently entered one of the bathrooms. Sighing to himself, he went to leave, only to see Changkyun exit one of the stalls and wash his hands in the sink.

Kihyun felt his chest tighten. Changkyun looked otherworldly in his dark attire, his face still sweaty from the performance. Maybe this was a bad idea, trying to see Changkyun at a time like this.

He turned to leave, feeling an odd ache in his chest. Then, he heard Changkyun call out to him. “Kihyun? Is that you?”

Biting his lip and forcing a smile, Kihyun waved. “It’s me. What’s up-“

His words were cut off as Changkyun pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace. He smelled of sweat and pine, a scent Kihyun preferred over Hyungwon’s expensive colognes.

Changkyun was smiling as he pulled away slightly to look over Kihyun’s face. “I’m so happy to see you! It’s been awhile, I hope you’ve been okay. Did you see the performance? What did you think?”

Kihyun merely stared at Changkyun, his voice soft as he nodded his head. “I-I’ve been okay.” _I missed you._ “Your performance was incredible; I didn’t know you performed.” _I missed you._

The younger male’s smile was huge, his eyes crinkling as he laughed. “You must be happy, not having to deal with my loud music as much anymore.” He rubbed his nose. “Jooheon and I go way back and we sometimes perform together at random clubs. We’re thinking of getting signed at a label together. We’ve been practicing nonstop at his place so I haven’t been home much.”

Kihyun nodded again, his heart pounding in his chest. He wished it would stop, he wanted to be happy for Changkyun. “I…I was worried about you. I haven’t heard from you since… you know.”

Changkyun’s smile began to falter, but his eyes were warm as he caressed Kihyun’s cheek. “I’m sorry about that. So much stuff has happened in the last few weeks and I didn’t have your number. I figured… you were done with me after we had sex so I didn’t come to find you.”

The ache in Kihyun’s chest began to grow even more. He was being so dumb. _Of course Changkyun wouldn’t go to see you, the one-time deal is over with._ “I-I see. I’m happy to know that you’re doing well and that things are okay.”

Changkyun’s eyebrows furrowed. “Kihyun, what’s wrong? Talk to me. Is it something I said?”

“No.” Kihyun laughed, though it held no humor. He shook his head slowly. “I’m just being dumb. I’m sorry for barging in. I’ll leave you be. Congrats on tonight.” He placed a soft kiss on Changkyun’s cheek and turned to leave the bathroom.

Before he could blink, he was pulled into a deep kiss. Changkyun was cupping his cheeks, the kiss filled with an unspoken need and desperation as he pulled Kihyun close.

Kihyun was weak and found himself kissing Changkyun back, letting out all of his pent-up emotion as he wrapped his arms around the younger male’s neck.

“Don’t walk away from me.” Changkyun whispered in a husky tone, kissing Kihyun harder and squeezing the older male’s hips. “I missed you. I missed this. Don’t walk away. I want you, Kihyun.”

Kihyun moaned against Changkyun’s lips, his voice shaking in need. “C-Changkyun…” He pulled the male into another intense kiss, both of them moving their tongues together as they pressed against one another.

Kihyun couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but Changkyun soon pulled away to rest his forehead against Kihyun’s. His lips were swollen and red. “I have to go now, but I’ll be home tomorrow, I promise.”

Catching his breath, Kihyun nodded, caressing Changkyun’s face with his fingertips. He smiled. “I’ll wait for you. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Changkyun smiled, his cheeks red. “I would never.” He kissed Kihyun one last time, long and tender, before releasing the older male.

Kihyun stepped out of the bathroom, dazed and flushed. He walked back towards the bar and spotted a few of the performers from before. He said congrats on their performances and made his way to Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

Minhyuk was smirking at Kihyun, while Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk like he was the last piece of cake from the dessert bar. “Someone had a good time reuniting.” Minhyuk teased.

Blushing, Kihyun shoved his friend. “Shut up and take me home. I want to go to bed.”

Minhyuk laughed and led both males out to Hyungwon’s car. “So you can dream of your dream man? I bet you can’t wait to see him again.”

Kihyun climbed into the car and spotted the crowd on the sidewalk, trying to talk to the performers that had just left. He knew Chankgyun was in that crowd, he had fans and supporters and lived in a different world than Kihyun.

But despite that fact, Kihyun found himself thinking of Changkyun and seeing him the following day, and it brought a smile to his face the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Can you guess who the mystery performers where? Take a guess in the comments below!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to chat with me on twitter @monstabaebae  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Leave it as a oneshot or make more chapters?
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter @monstabaebae  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
